Embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to a phase locked loop, and more particularly, to a fractional-N phase locked loop with a wide frequency synthesis range, an operation method of the fractional-N locked loop, and devices having the fractional-N locked loop.
A phase locked loop is used to generate a signal having a stable frequency and to vary a frequency. To maintain a stable frequency, the phase locked loop should have minimum jitter.